Kirai's heart
by Bloodyravenheart13
Summary: Kirai's mother was brutaly murdered moons ago. Before Kirai even hatched. The Ninetail's pack has blamed The Mightyena pack for her death, and they have been at war ever since. But when Kiria meets a Poochyena, they band together to find the real killer.
1. The fall

**Hey there readers, this is my first Pokémon fanfic.**

**I do not own Pokémon! **

**XxXxX**

I never wanted this to happen. I never thought I would have to choose between my heart and my family. Now, because I fell in love with _him, _everything is on the line, and I have to make the hardest decision of my life. No matter what I do, I can't save both of them. Each of them has a special hold on my heart and, in the end, part of it will be broken...and it's all our fault.

**One Week Earlier**

I began to wake as the sun's light drizzled into the den. I looked over into my father's nest. His scent was stale, which meant he had gone off hunting last night. I got up and stretched my legs, and stepped out of the den, the warm rays of sunlight tickling my fire red fur. My six tails swished in happiness, in a way it reminded me: it was the first day of spring.

"Kirai!" A voice barked behind me. I turned to see Kitsune, leader of the Ninetails' pack, and my father. He dragged in a plump Pidgeotto and placed in front of me.

"I thought you would like some breakfast." He smiled.

"Thanks, Dad!" I yipped, before plunging myself into the feathery Pokémon. Kitsune let out a sad sigh.

"Pidgeotto was your mother's favorite." I stopped. Kitsune never spoke of mother. He always told me I was too young to understand. I decided to try to ask again.

"Dad, please tell me about her...I never got to know her." I pleaded. Kitsune sighed.

"Your mother was the most beautiful creature on earth. Her fur was white as snow, and soft as down. Her eyes, a mesmerizing amber..." Kitsune paused lost in memories. "Her name was Kiiro; I met her a few days after I became fell in love instantly. A few months later, you came along, just a little egg. Your mother was so kind and compassionate. That was what I loved about her...It's also what killed her."

"What happened, Dad?" I asked lapping up every detail he was telling me.

"A Mightyena by the name of Kuro came to our clan, begging for our help. He said his pup was in danger and he needed help right away. I sent him away. Your mother disapproved. She was stubborn as hell; I'll give her that. That's probably where you get if from Kirai. She snuck out with him, thinking she was saving a life...We found her the next day covered in blood. We've been at war with the Mightyena ever since."

"But, Dad, how do you know it was the Mightyena that killed her?" I asked, puzzled.

"She left with a Mightyena and was found dead... What more proof is there Kirai!" Kitsune growled at me. I flinched. Kitsune looked immediately guilty.

"I'm sorry Kirai; it's just so painful, knowing your mother never got to see you hatch, never got to see what a beautiful Vulpix you've become."

"I'll be even a more beautiful Ninetails, Dad." I promised.

"I'm sure you will, my Kirai." Kitsune laughed as he licked me between the ears. I flinched back. I hated it when he did that.

"Dad, can I go play now?"

"Sure, just be careful, and stay away from-"

"The dark woods. I know." I huffed. Kitsune told me over and over to stay away from Mightyena territory. Kitsune sighed.

"Get out of here now, before I change my mind."

"Bye, Dad!" I squealed as I ran off into the forest. I decided to pay my best friend Suchiiru, a Riolu, a visit.

"Suchiiru!" I called as I sat in front of his cave. Instead of Suchiiru coming out, his father Kootetsu, a Lucario, appeared.

"Hi, Kootetsu, can Suchiiru come and play?"

"Sorry, Kirai, unlike you, Suchiiru isn't royalty who has all the time in the world to play. He actually has work to do." Kootetsu growled before padding back into the den.

"Well, that was rude. I always knew I didn't like that Lucario." I thought to myself as I padded off in an unknown direction, lost in my thoughts.

"Man, who do I play with now? Yoru is sick, Sora is training in Ember fields today..." I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't see the large crevice in the rock I was heading towards until it was too late. My paws slipped on the slick stone, wet due to the previous night's rain. My paws skidded across the rock as I flailed to keep myself from falling-to no avail. I fell into the deep crevice with a thundering thud.

"What are you doing here?" Someone growled. I looked up sharply to see something out of my worst nightmares. In front of me stood a Poochyena.

**Like it? Review if you think I should continue. Flames welcome. All the names I use are Japanese names if you didn't catch on that describing the characters.**

_**Kirai- Hate (for the hatred she feels in the story... Hatred for Mightyena, hatred for her father, hatred for the loss**_

_**Kitsune- Fox (explains itself)**_

_**Kiiro-Amber (for her beautiful amber eyes)**_

_**Kuro-Black (for the evil all Ninetails' see in him)**_

_**Suchiiru-steel (again self-explanatory, it evolves into a steel type)**_

_**Kootetsu-steel (again self-explanatory, it is a steel type)**_

_**Yoru- Dark (if I decided to put him in the story he will be a mischievous and greedy Pokémon)**_

_**Soru-sky (if I decided to put her in the story she will be a free spirited type of Pokémon)**_

**Well once again, I hope you liked the fanfic, and review if you think I should continue it!**


	2. First meeting

**Hey people, i hope u r enjoying this storie! On to chapter 2**

"I said what are you doing here" The Poochyena growled. His eyes scorched me like burning red coals. I felt my heart shrivel up in fear...

"I, I um..." My tongue tensed... I could barely bring myself to talk under this Poochyena's red leer.

"Let me guess, you fell in" He smirked. Suddenly my tongue wasn't tied.

"I did not!" I growled indignity.

"Then how did you get in here" He sneered leering down on me, his grey fur spiked up in amusement.

"Well what about you, like you came down here on purpose" I barked at him. Feeling my fire type temper get the best of me.

"Actually, yes. I come down here all the time" He laughed, showing his sharp white fangs.

"Then you wound't mind showing me the way out" I challenged.

"Or I could just kick you out myself!" He lunged at me, mouth wide open, preparing for a bite attack. I swiftly moved to the left, his teeth barely grazed me... But he came back at me like a blur... Clamping down on my scruff.

_"How is he so fast" _I thought as I used quick attack to try to shake him off, he flew over my head and gracefully landed on his paws...

"There's no way I can win unless I use..." I gulped... I hadn't mastered that move yet. It never worked. He came at me again; I took a deep breath...

"Dig deep...find your fire" I played Kitsune's lessons over again in my head.

"Flamethrower" I screeched... A pitiful puff of smoke escaped my mouth. The Poochyena stopped dead in his tracks...

"You call that a flamethrower... What kind of fire Pokémon are you" He laughed a low pitched bark that made my fur feel hot with embarrassment.

"Like you landed any good blows either" I growled. Suddenly, with a ferocious speed he leapt at me and rolled me onto my back, his front paws pushed into my chest, there was no way of escape.

"Pinned ya" He laughed before climbing of me and sitting in front of me. All signs of aggression gone. With a sharp realization, I noticed he was staring at me with a curious look in his eyes.

"Well" I growled.

"Well... What" He asked, tilting his head to its side, confused.

"Aren't you going to attack me?"

"Why would I do that, you're obviously not a threat" He joked, eyes twinkling in a way that was actually kind of cute... I shook my head banishing those thoughts.

"Because you're a Poochyena, you evolve into Mighyena... your evil" I huffed. The playfulness drained from his red eyes and a look of pure seriousness replaced it.

"What makes you think that" He barked, straining to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"Cause your species killed my mother!" I snapped, but I immediately wished it back when the Poochyena thrust his muzzle into my own.

"Take that back! A Mightyena never kills in cold blood! Never!" He growled. Red eyes burning with an intense anger, I've never seen before, not even on a fire Pokémon.

"But my father..." I started, but was quickly interrupted.

"Was there any proof! Any Mightyena scent, footprints, fur tufts! Or was your precious pack too proud to think anyone could have killed your mother other than your enemies! You only blamed us because it was easy too, because a Mightyena was the last seen with her! Your father let his grief blind him from the truth!"

"Well, what do you know, my mother died!" I roared.

"And my big brother Sonshitsu died in a needless battle inflicted by your oh so perfect pack!" Poochyena cried.

"..." I couldn't of a way to respond.

"So much bloodshed has happened over a dead Ninetails in the snow" He sighed.

"..."

"Mightyena never kill in cold blood..." he repeated.

"I-"

"But why am I telling you this, these words only fall on deaf ears..."

"..."

"I knew it!" He growled.

"Now you're just going to-"

"I believe you" I whispered surprising myself.

"As I look into your eyes, I don't see a killer, a liar, all I see is pain" I sighed, and gently pressed my muzzle against his. Something my pack mates did for comfort.

"But he's not a packate"I thought and took my muzzle away from his. But he got the message.

"Thanks..." He muttered, not looking at me.

"But someone did kill my mother..."

"I told you-"

"I'm not saying it was a Mightyena, but something did kill her, and I plan on finding out whom"

"I'll help you" He smiled.

"You will" I said, surprised.

"I will do anything to stop this needless bloodshed" He spoke with a strength I've never seen before. It made me feel warm from my nose to the tips of my six tails.

"Come on, I'll show you the way out" He sighed.

"But I thought-"

"I told you, I came down here on purpose" He laughed as he showed me a hidden tunnel, unseen by hanging lichen that covered the cave's walls.

"I'm Kiba by the way" He yipped as he led me out of the dark crevice.

"I'm Kirai"

"Well Kirai, meet me here tomorrow at midnight, and we will begin the search for your mother's murderer.

**Like this chapter, I'm so excited for you guys to learn more about Kiba and other characters in future chapters. Now onto the names and meanings...**

**Kiba-Fang (self-explanatory)**

**Sonshitsu-Loss (his death was caused by needless bloodshed. His death was a loss to all)**

**Click review in box below-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**


End file.
